


Lips Of An Angel

by dean_needs_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_needs_cas/pseuds/dean_needs_cas
Summary: Based on my favorite song I've had since a child. It's called Lips of an Angel by Hinder. You should probably listen to it before you read this. It'll make more sense.





	Lips Of An Angel

*Honey why you callin me, so late?*  
*it's kinda hard to talk right now*  
*honey why are you cryin is everything okay?*  
*I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud*

"Dean...I'm at a phone and...and the angels. They...they fell. They all fell! Because of me!"  
It was 2am and I was awoken by my phone vibrating in my pocket. Cas was crying, heavily, and sobbing.  
"Shh, I know Cas." I whispered into the phone. "Just calm down bud, it's not your fault."  
"Metatron...he used my grace to make the angels fall! If I wouldn't have been with him...in the first place...my grace..." He was sobbing so much. It broke me to my very core. I could feel my heart breaking for him.  
"Cas...Cas...calm down okay? Everything is okay. Don't worry. Where are you?"  
We were on our way back to the bunker after the angels fell. Sammy was sick, but he was gonna be okay. I suggested we should spend the night in a motel, and continue on in the morning. I'm sitting on the edge of my bed until Cas sobbed so loud I thought Sammy could hear him. I pulled on a shirt and stepped outside, quietly closing the door behind me.

*Well, my girls in the next room*  
*sometimes I wish she was you*  
*I guess we never really moved on*  
*it's really good to hear your voice saying my name*  
*it sounds so sweet*  
*Coming from the lips of the angel*  
*hearing those words-it makes me weak*  
*And I- never wanna say goodbye*  
*but, girl, you make it hard to be faithful*  
*with the lips of an angel*

Cas had calmed down and taken a deep breath. He was explaining why the angels fell and what they can do now on Earth.  
"Cas, I really wish you were here right now. So you wouldn't have to deal with all of this alone."  
"Dean, the angels want me. They're going to find me, and I don't want to trouble you."  
"But Cas, you're human."  
"Dean." His voice cracked like a tear ran down his cheek.  
I melted. Him saying my name was always a good thing. But when it cracked when I know it's not a good thing...made me want to cry.  
"It's okay, buddy."

*It's funny that you're callin me so late*  
*and yes I dreamt of you too*  
*Does he know your talkin to me*  
*will it start a fight*  
*no I don't think she has a clue*

"I...apologize for calling you so late. I realize you were probably sleeping but...I...I had to talk to you."  
"I'm glad you did, Cas. You know I like talkin to you. And you needed help. And after not hearing from you, and the shit that's been happening, I figured you need it." I was only dreaming about seeing Cas, and hugging him. I was only dreaming about comforting the angel on the falling. I was only dreaming about having to take care of my newly human Angel. It was a good dream. But only a dream.  
"Is...is Sam alright?"  
"He's...he's recovering. The trials really took it out of him, but I'm glad I pulled him out when I did." I poked my head back inside to make sure he was still sleeping. "He's sleeping right now, and I don't think he heard us. I just wish we were back at the bunker already."  
"That's good." I was surprised that Cas still wanted to make sure we were still okay, even after everything he has been through.

(*And I never wanna say goodbye*)

"You should probably go rest." Cas answered after a short silence.  
"Yeah probably. I do have a long drive tomorrow." But we still kept the call going.  
"Well...goodbye then. We'll talk soon?"  
"Cas, you don't have to go. I'll be fine tomorrow. If anything, Sammy can drive."  
"No. I bothered you. Get rest. I'll be okay."  
"No you won't, Cas. Like you said, angels are after you. I...I can't lose you again."  
"I have my angel blade."  
"Your angel blade won't hold you against a pack. Just stay with me for a while...I wanna make sure you're okay."  
"Okay, Dean."

*With the lips of an angel*

**Author's Note:**

> Love yall. AKF


End file.
